


[Podfic] Working Hard in Damp Places

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Education, Sex Toys, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: There were whole worlds of pleasure Aziraphale knew nothing about. The idea of introducing Aziraphale to so much new temptation and delight had Crowley hard and aching already. And the idea of making Aziraphale lose control, of unraveling him at the seams until he spilled out into Crowley’s hands, made his mouth water. He swallowed. "Please. Let me show you."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Working Hard in Damp Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Working Hard in Damp Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657057) by [Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro). 



> My oh my, what a treasure this fic is! This is a beautiful and unrepentant ode to the mighty cunt. Crowley is a fantastic teacher here and I adore impatient and petulant Aziraphale, who eventually lets Crowley get on with the task at hand. 
> 
> Very sweet, a strong cord of love runs throughout this. This is a fantastic fic and was a dream to record. 
> 
> A thousand thank yous to [Laura Shapiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro) for letting me record this and for being so delightfully enthusiatstic about it :D 
> 
> And also thank you to the lovely [ Improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem%22) for putting us in touch and for recommending the fic. <3


End file.
